Shattered
by LMXB
Summary: With events conspiring against Jennifer and the pressure building she appears to do the unthinkable, making the inhabitants of Atlantis question how well they knew her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. No profit is made from this.

**AN:** This is set after The Lost Tribe. This is a little different and starts of dark, but will have a happy-ish ending.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-24<strong>__**th**__** November- **_

"So that leads us onto report number 234267." Woolsey said changing the documents on his screen. "Do you have any comments?"

"Nope." John said, wishing he had brought a larger mug of coffee to the meeting.

"Have you actually read this one?" Woolsey asked wearily.

"Yes." John said. Seeing Woolsey's doubtful look he added. "Well skimmed. Major Teldy wrote it so it will be well written and by the book."

Before Woolsey could answer his radio bleeped.

"Woolsey here." He said, hoping he was not going to be greeted to another emergency.

"Mr Woolsey please report to lab 433." Captain Miller's shaky voice demanded over the radio.

"What's the problem?" Woolsey asked.

"Please switch to a secure channel." Miller requested.

Indicating to John he should do likewise Woolsey switched to a secure channel and said. "Go ahead."

"It's Dr Keller Sir."

"What about her?"

"She just jumped off the balcony."

"McKay." John growled into his radio as he stood and started running towards the recently found ancient lab.

"Kinda busy." Rodney retorted.

"I need you to find Keller."

"I'm not a-"

"Now Rodney." John said.

"Fine, fine, fine. That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"She's not in the city."

"How about outside the city?"

"The sensors don't work outside the city."

"Rodney, now is not the time."

"Sheppard, I am telling you that the sensors can't find Jennifer anywhere within their range."

"Meet me in lab 433 now." John ordered before changing channel.

"Lorne do you read?"

"Go ahead Sir."

"I need you to take a Jumper and scan the water outside lab 433 for lifesigns."

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied. Hearing the tension in John's voice he refrained from asking whose lifesigns he should search for.

-00-

"What the hell happened?" John demanded as he entered the lab immediately scanning the room before heading to the balcony.

"Well Sir, Burke cut his hand and I requested a doctor come down to look at him."

"Why not go to the infirmary?" Woolsey asked slightly breathlessly as he ran through the door.

"Dr Keller was insistent that a doctor examine anything that penetrated the skin in here, just in case."

"Very well, go on." Woolsey instructed.

"Dr Keller arrived a few minutes later. I should have known something was up, she was really quiet, even for her. Then she got really frustrated while she treating Burke."

"Why?" Woolsey asked.

"She thought she had brought the wrong bag with her, it didn't seem that big a deal to us, but she got really upset. Then she finished treating Burke and said we should report to the infirmary. When she didn't come with us I asked what was wrong and she said she needed some air and would be up shortly. So we left, but, I can't really explain it, but I had a feeling something wasn't right so we went back in. That's when we saw her jump. We tried to get there, but we were too far away. If only we came back sooner. I should never have left her."

"None of us saw this coming." Woolsey said sympathetically.

"Colonel Sheppard, come in." Lorne's voice sounded as Rodney entered the lab.

"Go ahead Lorne."

"I have scanned the area outside lab 433 and there are no lifesigns for ten clicks. Do you want me to expand the search?"

"Do it and then do a visual search for a body."

"Whose body?" Lorne asked.

"Keller." John said. The name causing shock and grief to spread across Rodney's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-12**__**th**__** November- **_

"Hey doc." John said hopping onto a gurney.

"Colonel, how was the mission?"

"Full of hours of negotiations, what more could I want?"

"At least there were no Wraith." Jennifer said.

"Or clowns." John added.

"Clowns?"

"Pet hate." John said. "So how's it been here?"

"No Wraith or clowns here either."

"Good to hear. Don't take this the wrong way, but if there were no Wraith or clowns why do you look so tired?"

"We are short staffed and a bug has been doing the rounds so I'm on doubles at the moment."

"Try to take it easy."

"Worse case it is only for another three weeks."

"That's right, I forgot you were abandoning us." John grinned.

"Only temporarily."

"Seven weeks is a long time, who'll patch us all up?"

"All the new staff the Daedalus is bringing." Jennifer said.

"Anyone would think you are looking forward to heading back to Earth and spending Christmas with your family."

"Can't imagine why." Jennifer smiled. "You're all set."

"Thanks doc. And doc, make sure you get some rest."

"I'll try." Jennifer said as Marie rushed over.

"Doctor, there is an emergency in the control room."

"What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Captain Harwell's team is bringing back an eight year old with a gunshot wound."

"What happened?" John asked jumping off the gurney.

"No idea." Marie said.

"He'll probably need surgery." Jennifer said to the nurse. "Prepare things down here."

"Yes doctor."

-00-

Three hours later Jennifer stared down at the body of the lifeless eight old before her. Her arms, hands and chest were covered in blood, the boy's blood. Shaking her head sadly she called the time of death and walked out of the OR to Captain Harwell's team.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save him." Jennifer said.

"God damn it." Lieutenant Clark growled before storming out of the infirmary, silently followed by the rest of his team.

"You okay?" Cole asked approaching Jennifer.

"Yeah." She said dejectedly. "Can you hold things down here? I need to shower."

"I'll take the rest off your shift." Cole volunteered.

Nodding her thanks Jennifer left the infirmary, wondering how many children would needlessly die in front of her.

-00-

_**-13**__**th**__** November- **_

Having showered Jennifer knew that, despite her exhaustion, she would not be able to sleep. So instead she dressed and headed for a remote balcony where she relived the last few hours trying to determine if there was anything she could have done differently to save the boy. As the image of his lifeless body kept flashing through her mind she let silent tears fall.

"Dr Keller?" Woolsey asked seeing her sitting on the floor of a balcony, her knees pulled to her chest. Seeing her jump he added. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." Jennifer said, hastily wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve. "What are you doing here so early? Do you need me?"

"Are you okay?" Woolsey asked walking to Jennifer's side and sitting beside her.

"Yes, no. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For what?"

"The lack of professionalism." Jennifer said wiping more tears away. "Being weak and pathetic."

"Dr Keller, you just lost an eight year old boy. If you weren't upset by that I would be worried. One of the things that makes you a great doctor and CMO is your heart, never forget that."

Looking round at Woolsey she gave a watery smile of thanks.

"So what brings you out here?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm afraid I have bad news."

"What?"

"The IOA rejected the infirmary staff increase."

"But it was approved." Jennifer exclaimed.

"I know. But apparently some unforeseen budgetary constraints arose and the medical, botany and language departments have had to bear the brunt."

"But we're already short staffed." Jennifer complained.

"I know and I know how many of your team work double and triple shifts to keep the infirmary working. I will do all I can to get you extra staff, however, they will not come on the Daedalus, including the relief staff."

"So all leave is cancelled?" Jennifer guessed.

"I'm sorry. I know you were hoping to be on Earth at Christmas."

"Along with seven others on my team. Do they know?"

"Not yet, I wanted to tell you first."

"I'll tell them." Jennifer said. "They're my team."

"They won't take it well and they'll hold the messenger responsible." Woolsey warned.

"I know, but what's happened is not your fault."

"It's not yours either." Woolsey pointed out.

"It's my responsibility." Jennifer countered.

"Very well then." Woolsey agreed. "But Dr Keller, please don't shoulder this alone. I know all to well the loneliness that a position of power brings. If you ever need to talk I am always available."

"Thank you." Jennifer replied.

_**-15**__**th**__** November- **_

"Something happen?" Lorne asked Marie as he received his post mission check. "There's a definite air of discontent in here."

"Whilst you were away Dr Keller informed us that we aren't getting the new staff and the Christmas leave has been cancelled."

"What? Why?"

"Budget cuts, apparently."

"I'm sorry." Lorne said, "I know you were looking forward to going home."

"I'll miss seeing my family, but there's always next time." She smiled sadly.

"That's very understanding." Lorne said.

"Well, someone has to be. Not everyone took the news so well."

"Not surprising." Lorne shrugged.

"There was still no need to take it out on Dr Keller."

"How bad?" Lorne asked.

"Some of it was pretty bad, some of it got pretty personal."

"Where's the doc now?"

"Gone to get some rest. Some of the more disappointed are calling in sick so she's working triple shifts, getting rest whenever it gets quiet here."

"How long are they going to unofficially strike for?" Lorne asked.

"No idea, probably a few days, unless there is a medical emergency when most will come straight back."

"Most?"

"Yes, there are a couple who have never pulled their weight and I can't see that changing now."

"If I can do anything let me know?"

"Will do. A reduction in sparring injuries would help."

"I'll see what I can do." Lorne smiled.

"Thanks. You're all done."

"Catch you later." Lorne said as he left, hoping to find Sheppard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for reading. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**-18**__**th**__** November- **_

Hearing someone clearing their throat from the doorway Jennifer looked up and saw Teyla standing looking on concerned whilst nursing her son.

"Teyla, sorry didn't see you there. Is there something I can help with? Is Torren okay?"

"Torren is fine. Are you okay?" Teyla asked entering the small room and shutting the door.

"I'm fine." Jennifer said moving over to the pair and saying hello to the infant.

"Are you sure? I have not seen much of you recently."

"Kinda snowed under." Jennifer shrugged. "I'm short staffed at the moment." She added before taking Torren and asking him. "How's my favourite man in the city?"

"You still need to eat." Teyla pointed out smiling at the exchange between Jennifer and her son. "Why don't you join us for dinner?"

Picking up on the use of 'us' Jennifer shook her head and said. "No, I'm too busy. But thanks anyway." As a growl from her stomach betrayed her hunger Teyla said.

"Surely you can spare twenty minutes. Unless the reason you don't want to eat is so you can avoid someone."

"He told you?" Jennifer asked.

"He mentioned your conversation. I was most surprised. I thought you enjoyed spending time with Ronon."

"I did, I do. But he wanted something more than friendship."

"And you don't?"

"No. I don't know. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Plus on top of everything else that is happening at the moment I really don't want a relationship with anyone."

"So there is no one else?" Teyla probed.

"No, I kinda of panicked and made that part up and ruined everything. Now it is just easier to avoid Ronon and Rodney."

"You can't do that forever." Teyla pointed out before asking. "Why are you avoiding Rodney?"

"Um, well he kind of declared his love me and I really don't know how to deal with that one."

"When did that happen?"

"During the parasite incident. Not even sure he remembers."

"I see. Anyone else declaring their affections to you?" Teyla asked.

"The normal stream of marines and airmen. But I can cope with them I don't mind bruising their egos, but Ronon and Rodney are, well were, my friends."

"You can't hide from them forever." Teyla reiterated.

"I know, but right now I don't have time to do anything other than run this place and it is just easier to not deal with them right now."

"Why don't you join me for an early breakfast then? Ronon will be sparring with John."

"I'd like that, but I'm working."

"But you're working now." Teyla pointed out.

"I'm having to take a few extra shifts." Jennifer shrugged.

"Is there no one else who can help, you need to rest and eat." Teyla said, concerned about her friend.

"Unfortunately we are really short staffed. But I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Teyla asked.

"I'm sure." Jennifer said as she noticed three battered marines enter the infirmary. Hand Torren back to Teyla she added. "Sorry I need to go."

-00-

"Everything okay?" John asked as Teyla joined the team in the Mess Hall.

"I am worried about Jennifer." She said.

"No luck persuading her to take a break then?" John guessed.

"No, she said she didn't have time."

"Well she's dealing with the unofficial walk out." Lorne said.

"What walk out?" John asked.

"The group that were meant to be returning to Earth for the holidays. All apart from Marie and Jennifer are calling in sick."

"They are? Why haven't I heard about this? Why isn't the doc stopping it?" John asked.

"Not much she can do." Lorne said. "If she reports them, Woolsey could suspend them, but that isn't going to help."

"She can't keep working everyone's shifts." Teyla said.

"I'll talk to Woolsey." John offered.

"I'll make sure she eats." Lorne said, getting up. When he was gone Teyla looked from Ronon and Rodney and said.

"Right now Jennifer needs her friends, she does not need any more complications."

"Am I missing something?" John asked confused.

"It's best not to ask." Teyla said.

-00-

"Hey doc." Lorne said entering the infirmary carrying a tray of food and coffee.

"Hey." Jennifer replied, stifling a yawn.

"Thought you would have skipped dinner and be in need of food." Lorne said.

"Thank you." Jennifer said taking the coffee from the tray.

"Food is better for you."

"Coffee is better for the patients." Jennifer countered.

"What patients?" Lorne asked looking round. "In fact seeing how the infirmary is empty why are you here?"

"Someone has to be, in case an emergency comes in."

"Couldn't you wait for the emergency in your quarters?" He asked.

"No, but I can sleep in my office whilst I wait."

"First you can eat. I'll keep you company whilst you do." He said.

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"What's better than dinner with a friend?" He asked leading Jennifer to her office. "So how are you, really?"

"Tired, overwhelmed, disappointed."

"It'll get better." Lorne said. "And I know you'll miss seeing your father, but you get to spend Christmas with me."

"I will, but I feel guilty about dad being alone."

"Alone with your uncle, aunt and crazy cousins?" Lorne asked.

"You know what I mean."

"I do." Lorne said. "But he'll understand." He fell silent as Jennifer played with her food before eventually asking. "So how is everything else going?"

"That sounds like a loaded question." Jennifer pointed out.

"We're worried about you." Lorne shrugged.

"We?"

"Teyla, Sheppard, me, Amanda."

"Amanda?" Jennifer asked, immediately picking up on the use of her first name.

"Yeah she works for you." Lorne deadpanned.

"How long have you been on a first name basis?" Jennifer probed.

"Not the point at the moment. We were talking about you."

"How about, instead of talking about my complete lack of life and all the problems I can't escape we talk about you. I could do with some good news." Jennifer suggested.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we are just friends." Lorne said as Jennifer noticed movement in the infirmary.

"Sorry, got to go. Thanks for dinner." She said standing and heading out to treat the injured marine.

Shaking his head in frustration Lorne tried to come up with a plan to force Jennifer to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for reading. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**-21**__**st**__** November- **_

Jennifer trudged through the rain and mud wondering what she had done to the universe. Especially when Captain Parker's team kept glancing at her as if it was all her fault. She conceded her bad luck on missions was becoming legendary, but she was fairly sure how powers did not extend to the weather. Unfortunately her current escorts seemed to disagree with that assumption and weren't shy of letting her know.

When Parker finally signalled for a break it wasn't lost on Jennifer that his team stood huddled under the semi shelter of a tree whilst she was treated as an outcast, left to one side to fend for herself. Too tired and wet to care she headed to another small tree and found what shelter she could, wondering if she would ever feel dry again.

When she was as sheltered as she could get she looked at her watch and sighed knowing she was on duty in four hours and they were still at least two hours from the gate. She knew the current situation was unsustainable and as much as he wanted to keep the mercy missions going she knew it was no longer possible. Sighing again she resigned herself to telling Woolsey that the medical team were only going to leave the city for medical emergencies until the staff levels had increased.

"You planning on standing there all day?" Parker suddenly shouted at her, pulling her from her thoughts. Looking up she saw the Captain's team had already begun to move. Shaking her head she moved away from the tree towards the group.

As she reached them the men turned away from her, muttering as they did so, and started to walk off. They only managed a few steps when Jennifer saw the path before her start to crumble. She shouted a warning to Jones who was about to step on the dangerous part of the path, but her warning came to late and the ground gave out.

Jennifer reached out and attempted to grab Jones' hand. But as she snagged his hand he tumbled down the muddy incline taking Jennifer with him.

When they finally stopped rolling Jennifer lay still for a minute getting her breath back before rolling over and looking at Jones.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Of course I'm not okay. I just got washed down a muddy slope."

"Are you hurt?" Jennifer asked, wondering why Jones had more to be upset about than she did.

"I'm fine." He said getting to his feet as the rest of the team arrived.

"You two okay?" Parker asked.

"Great." Jones said marching past his CO.

"Keller?" Parker asked.

"Fine."

"Great. Let's move then and Keller try not to spread your cosmic mayhem to the rest of us."

-00-

_**-22**__**nd**__** November- **_

"Doc? Shouldn't you be in a hot bath or bed rather than back at work?" John asked walking into Jennifer's office.

"No, it's my shift tonight."

"But you just came back from a mission. A very wet and muddy mission."

"Don't forget cold." Jennifer said not releasing her grip on the warm cup of coffee in her hands. "But I can't afford to skip shifts at the moment."

"Okay, but you can come to breakfast with me when your shift ends."

"No, I can't. It is a double shift. Don't get off until after breakfast tomorrow."

"I assume the unofficial strike is still going on."

"No, not really, well kind of. Two are still off. Everyone else is back."

"You getting enough rest?" John asked, concerned with how hard she was pushing herself.

"Probably not, but I have an almost unlimited coffee supply."

"How about food?" John asked.

"Drawer full of powerbars." Jennifer said opening her top drawer revealing the wrapped source of nutrition.

"Not sure that counts as food." John said. "So something you want to tell me?"

"How do you mean?"

"Parker's team seem a little disgruntled in the debrief. I'm guessing it is to do with the mission. So anything happen that wasn't reported?"

"Apparently my jinxed status now extends to more than just me." She said sipping the coffee.

"In what way?"

"Non stop rain, mud slides, all me."

"Anything else?" John asked.

"No, why?"

"Parker, unofficially, suggested you get removed from active duty."

"May have something to do with the fact his girlfriend is ticked at me."

"What did you do?"

"She is one of my striking nurses. Mind you after today, I wouldn't mind a break from off world visits. Perhaps they are right, maybe you would be better without me." Jennifer said. John was about to respond when Marie knocked on the door and said.

"Doctor you are needed out here."

-00-

_**-23**__**rd**__** November- **_

When her shifts finally ended Jennifer was too wound up to relax and too stressed to sleep. Her legs still ached from her time off world so she didn't want to run. Instead she went to the blissfully empty gym and started battering a punch bag.

She was so caught up in throwing punches she never heard the doors open or realise someone else was in the gym until she heard Ronon ask.

"You okay?"

"Ronon? You scared me." Jennifer said jumping and turning round.

"You okay?" He repeated.

"Fine. Why?"

"You looked like you were killing the bag." Ronon said.

"Just using it for stress relief. I should go."

"Wait." Ronon said. "You sure you're okay?"

"Fine. I really need to go. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"You were here first." Ronon said raising an eyebrow. "Can I help?"

"To be honest I don't think anyone can help anymore. But even if that weren't the case after what I did I couldn't ask you." Jennifer said as she walked to the door. As she reached the sensor she turned back and added. "Ronon. I'm sorry for what happened. I never wanted to hurt you. I will make it right even if it means leaving." With that she left the gym not giving Ronon time to answer.

-00-

_**-24**__**th**__** November- **_

Jennifer spent a restless few hours in her quarters trying to catch up with the mountain of paperwork she had neglected over recent weeks. When her alarm finally went she quickly showered before heading back to the infirmary, arriving just as Miller radioed for assistance.

Sighing Jennifer picked up one of the medical bags and approached Cole.

"There is a wound in the new lab that I need to look at, can you keep things running here?"

"Sure. You want me to take the lab instead?" Cole offered.

"No it's okay, I've got it." Jennifer said before leaving the infirmary and heading for the lab. When she finally arrived she entered and asked.

"What happened?"

"Burke cut his hand. Thought you'd want to see the guilty bit of desk whilst you treated him." Miller said.

"Yeah, always best to be careful." Jennifer said kneeling next to Burke who was holding his hand above his head. "Let's look at the hand first." She said opening her bag. "Damn."

"Problem doc?"

"Just brought the wrong bag. Hopefully I can make do." She said before focusing on Burke's hand.

When she was finally done she stood and looked at Miller. "I want to take him to the infirmary to get a scan of the wound, make sure there is nothing foreign in there."

"I'll take him personally." Miller said.

"I'm going back anyway if you have things to do instead." Jennifer said.

"Actually, you're not going back." Miller said as Jennifer's world turned to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for reading. Next chapter up later today.


	5. Chapter 5

_**-24**__**th**__** November- **_

Jennifer opened her eyes, feeling a throbbing in her head. Groaning she looked round and saw John, Rodney, three military personnel and Woolsey standing in the lab looking shell shocked.

"What happened?" She asked gingerly standing. When everyone ignored her she approached the group again asking what had happened.

"They can't hear you." An unfamiliar voice said from behind her. Turning round she saw the third of the three military men looking at her. "They think you are dead."

"Dead? Why?" Jennifer asked, worried she had a bad concussion.

"They think you are dead because Miller and Burke told them they just saw you jump from the balcony."

"What? Why did they say that? Why don't they know I am here?"

"They told them you jumped so they wouldn't look for you. They can't see or hear you because you are cloaked, just like me." He explained as he walked up to Sheppard and then straight through Sheppard, followed by Woolsey, who remained oblivious to what had happened.

"Cloaked?" Jennifer asked, suddenly noticing the ancient looking device clamped round the marine's arm. Looking down she saw an identical device on her arm. "Why are we cloaked?"

"Technically it is not exactly cloaking, more of a phase shift. To answer your questions, our employers would like you to come and work for them. We knew you wouldn't listen to reason or money so devised this ingenious plan to get you to comply."

"What plan?"

"We faked your suicide and cloaked you. Only someone with the ancient gene who is already cloaked can turn the cloak off, so there is no way for you to return to normal space. You will return with me on the Daedalus. Once on Earth you will be transported to my employer's facility where you will work."

"You're insane."

"I admit the plan was a little risky. Miller didn't believe anyone would believe the suicide story. Turns out he was wrong. Even your closest friends, if you can call them that, believe that you were so weak and fragile that you broke with the stress."

"I will never help you."

"You will, it is inevitable." He said smugly. "I'll leave you to think about your future." He added heading for the door.

"You are not tying me up?"

"Why bother. There is nowhere to go. You can't get out of this concealed version of the city without the gene, which you don't have. So you are free to roam. Find me when you want to have an adult discussion about your future."

"Won't happen."

"Really? Remember Dr Keller, you can not interact with anything outside this cloaked world. Which means the only way you have access to food and drink is through me. So eventually you will look for me."

Jennifer watched the man apparently walk straight through a wall before she turned back to the other occupants and watched as her friends were consumed by guilt, each blaming themselves for her death. Feeling like she was intruding she backed away and started to examine the band round her wrist. Carefully turning her arm round she saw the band was a thick jet black bracelet, apparently with no seams and no joins. For all intents and purposes it looked like it had naturally formed round her wrist. The most disheartening aspect, however, was there were no buttons and no controls. Instead all she saw was a perfectly smooth black device attached her to arm.

Frustrated she looked round the lab and saw a knife, which she walked over to. Without thinking she reached down to grab it only to have her hand pass straight through it. Sighing in frustration she reached down to her boot and pulled out a knife, which she started to use to attack the ancient device.

After five minutes during which the only thing showing any damage was her wrist she cursed and put the knife away before looking round. As she did so she was surprised to see everyone else had gone.

Walking over the door she held her hand over the sensor and waited for the door to open. When he didn't she sighed again and hit the door in frustration. However, when her hand passed straight through the door her momentum and surprise took her straight through the door causing her fall to the ground on the other side.

"That makes no sense." She muttered as she hit the deck. "Why are there floors but no walls?"

Picking herself up she walked to the transporter before she realised she wouldn't be able to operate it. Shaking her head in frustration she walked down the corridor to the stairs and started to make her way across the city to the control room.

-00-

John stood outside Teyla's door waiting for it to open. He felt the guilt welling in him, wondering why he didn't offer Jennifer more support. But he also knew his guilt had to wait as Teyla would be suffering more. When the door finally opened he immediately saw the grief and guilt in Teyla's eyes. Not waiting for her to speak he just walked in and opened his arms and let her fall into his chest.

As Teyla cried against his shoulder he kept thinking how similar the current scene was to that played out after Dr Heightmeyers's death. Only this time he hoped and prayed he was not responsible.

When Teyla had finally shed all the tears she wanted to cry she said.

"I feel responsible."

"For what? Keller? Why?" John asked.

"I knew something was wrong. I tried to talking to her and let her dismiss my concerns." Teyla said.

"We all saw how stressed she was and none of us did anything. You are no more responsible than anyone else." John said as the door chimed. Silently Teyla moved over to answer it, letting Ronon in.

"Hey." Ronon said as he entered quarters.

"Hey." John nodded. "How ya doing?"

"It doesn't make sense."

"I know."

"No you don't. She was stronger than that." Ronon growled. "I should never have let her leave."

"Leave where?" Teyla asked.

"The gym."

"Gym?" John asked confused.

"Jennifer was there, killing a punch bag. When she saw me she left. If I hadn't avoided her for weeks maybe she would have talked rather than run."

"You've been avoiding the doc?" John questioned. "Why?"

"She said she was interested in someone else and it got weird between us." Ronon said uncomfortably.

"Oh." John said before understanding what Ronon was saying and adding a longer. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't know she was seeing anyone."

"She wasn't." Teyla said.

"You think it happened because something happened between her and the someone else?" Ronon asked, suddenly desperate for someone to blame.

"No." Teyla said.

"You seem awfully sure on that." John pointed out.

"There was no one else." Teyla said. "Jennifer lied because she was feeling overwhelmed. She thought it was easier to avoid relationships." She explained before pausing for the information to sink in. Finally she asked.

"Where's Rodney?"

"He is running every test he can think of to see if there is some other explanation."

"He thinks she was being controlled by an alien device?" Teyla asked.

"Or something. But it is more hopes than thinks." John said.

"You don't agree?"

"No. The signs were there, I just ignored them." John said.

"We all did." Ronon said.

-00-

Hovering unseen in the corner of the room Jennifer watched with falling hope the conversation play out before her. Unable to watch any longer she left the room and started trying to come up with a way to send a message to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

_**-26**__**th**__** November- **_

"Hello Rodney." Zelenka said entering the lab that apart from the two physicist was deserted. Receiving a grunt in response Radek approached Rodney and said. "I thought you may want some coffee."

"Thank you." Rodney replied.

"How are you doing?"

"Seeing I just killed someone, great."

"What happened is not your fault." Radek said.

"Really?" Rodney said. "Is that your professional opinion?"

"It is my opinion as your friend. None of us saw it coming."

"I should have done. But I didn't. All I did was add to her stress."

"How?"

"I told her I loved her."

"You did?" Radek asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had feelings for her."

"Yes well I think I'm giving up on that, Katie I drove from the Galaxy and Jennifer I drove her to suicide."

"I am sure your declaration did not drive her to suicide, if anything it would have given her a reason for living."

"Yet, she chose not to. I have done every test I can think of and there is no other explanation. There is nothing out of the ordinary."

"I'm sorry Rodney." Radek said before leaving the lab, almost walking into John on the other side of the door.

"How is he?" John asked.

"Not good. He blames himself." Radek said. "And Colonel I'm worried about him, he is being nice."

"I'll talk to him." John assured him before entering the lab.

"Hey Rodney."

"Sheppard."

"Found anything?"

"No, but you weren't really expecting me to were you?"

"We can hope." John said.

"Well the hope is in vain. I have done every test I can think of. Well, every test I can run without a body. I take it they still haven't found her?"

"No. Until the Daedalus gets here there's not much hope and even then we may never find her." John said before awkwardly asking. "So you okay, I mean considering everything?"

"Great." Rodney replied with a hint of sarcasm. "You?"

"Yeah. You want to talk?"

"No." Rodney said, pausing before asking. "You?"

"No." John said as an awkward silence descended. A silence finally broken by John saying. "You know if you ever change your mind I'm here?"

"Yeah, thanks. And Sheppard, you know you can talk to me?" McKay reciprocated.

"Yeah." John said, feeling more uncomfortable. "Do you want to get out of the city for a bit?"

"You are seriously suggesting going on a mission? Shooting Wraith may work for you and Conon, but it doesn't factor in my grieving process."

"I wasn't talking about a Wraith mission. I was thinking someone should tell Carson. Do you want part of the mission?" John asked.

"Yeah, Carson will blame himself." Rodney said.

_**-00-**_

"Dr Zelenka, thank you for coming up. Please shut the door."

Nervously the scientist secured the door and sat opposite Woolsey, wondering why he had been summoned and why he had been asked not to tell Rodney about the meeting.

"How are you?" Woolsey asked.

"Okay." Zelenka replied.

"And Dr McKay?"

"He is … he is still in shock and still blaming himself." Zelenka explained.

"I keep replaying Dr Keller's last week in my head, wondering if I could have done something different, wondering if I had missed something." Woolsey confessed. "The more I think about it the more I am convinced something isn't right."

"How do you mean?"

"Dr Keller was overworked and feeling the burden that this galaxy places on people, but she was not suicidal."

"I didn't think so either, but Miller and Burke saw her jump."

"I don't care what they say they saw, Dr Keller was a strong woman, I refuse to accept she jumped of her own free will."

"You think they pushed her?" Radek asked.

"I don't know what I think. But I am hoping you can bring some clarity to my thinking."

"Me? How?"

"Can you review the sensor information from the lab from when it happened?"

"Of course, but Rodney already did that. One minute there was a lifesign the next there wasn't."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the resolution of the scans he looked at was rather coarse."

"That is correct. He changed it to try and extend the range of the sensors to outside the city to find her body. When he pulled up the data of her last few minutes it was still at the coarse scale. It is possible to reprocess that data and get a higher resolution. What do you hope to see?"

"Something that makes sense." Woolsey said. "But Dr Zelenka, please don't tell anyone what I have asked you to do and please only share the results with me. I don't want to make things worse for those badly affected by her death."

"Of course." Radek smiled sadly. "I'll let you know when the data is ready to view."

"Thank you."

_**-00-**_

Jennifer stood in the infirmary, surrounded by the equipment she understood best, hoping to get inspiration. Yet unable to interact with anyone or anything she was growing frustrated and angry. She was also feeling guilty at the needless grief everyone was going through due to her bad luck.

"So do you want to cooperate yet?" Her one solid, yet unwanted, companion asked approaching Jennifer who instinctively flinched away from him.

"I will never help you." Jennifer said.

"You will. Ultimately you have no choice. It is not like we are asking you do something you don't like. We just want you to work for us."

"Work for you? Doing what?"

"What you do here. Wraith research."

"What is it you are after, immortality?"

"No. Hybrids. My employers want a hybrid army."

"Not happening." Jennifer said.

"Again you have no choice. Surely you must have realised that there will be no rescue, your friends and colleagues believe you are dead. Dr McKay has as good as proved it. They are so caught up blaming themselves they don't even consider the possibility you are still alive. I never realised everyone thought you were so fragile."

As much as Jennifer wanted to argue, having spent hours roaming the city listening to conversations, she was reaching the same conclusion.

"We can offer you a good life. The people you will work for will appreciate your talents."

"Who are your employers?" Jennifer asked.

"You'll find out when you meet them."

"Who exactly are you?" Jennifer pressed.

"I'm just a lost soul with a new purpose and an expanded bank account." He smiled.

"For someone who keeps saying I will never be rescued you are very protective of the information you are telling me."

"I have been told not to tell you who my employers are." He shrugged. "It is not my place to question them."

"Because they pay you not to question them?" Jennifer guessed.

"Living up to your genius status I see." He replied. "I will leave you to your contemplation. He makes no difference to me whether or not you have accepted your fate before the Daedalus arrives." He said before walking away. "Oh, one more thing. I have left your rations for today on your desk. I suggest you use them."

-00-

"Colonel." Woolsey said seeing John in the door frame. "Come in. What can I do for you?"

"I need to go off world." John said, jumping straight to the point.

"Colonel we have just lost Dr Keller, I can't in good conscience have your team go on a mission. None of you are in the right frame of mind."

"It is not a mission, not really. I, well we, want to find Carson and let him know what has happened. Carson was Keller's mentor. He'd want to know. Also, it couldn't hurt bringing him back for a while."

"Are you sure you want to be the one to tell him?" Woolsey asked.

"He deserves to hear it from us."

"Do you even know where to look?" Woolsey asked. "It has been weeks since we heard from him."

"We know his last location, we'll start there. If we don't find him a week we'll come back."

"In your absence who will be in charge of the military contingent?"

"It should be Lorne, but I think Teldy may be a better choice at the moment."

"Will it be all your team going?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes." John said before falling silent as Woolsey considered his request.

"Very well, you can go as soon as you are ready." Woolsey said.

"Thank you."

"And Colonel." Woolsey called after him. "Take care of yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading. Next chapter up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**-27**__**th**__** November- **_

"Mr Woolsey." Zelenka said rushing into the expedition leader's office.

"Dr Zelenka? Did you find something?"

"Yes, but it is not good news. You need to see this." The scientist said handing over a tablet. "This is just before Dr Keller allegedly jumped. The three dots I believe are Keller, Miller and Burke."

Woolsey watched the three dots on the screen converge until one of them disappeared.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I do not know. What I do know is all three of them were together when Dr Keller's lifesign disappeared and she was nowhere near the balcony at the time. Based on this it looks like they killed her."

"But there was no body." Woolsey said.

"True, but after her lifesign disappeared we can not track what happened to the body. They could have thrown her from the balcony."

"Major Teldy, please report to my office." Woolsey demanded before turning his attention back to Zelenka.

"Is there any other explanation for the sudden disappearance of her lifesign?" Woolsey asked.

"Technically she could have been cloaked or have been transported out. But there were no ships in orbit and no cloaking devices have been found recently and there are none on Atlantis."

"Are you sure there aren't any here? Could the manifest be wrong?"

"As sure as I can be. We have never stored any here and we have never requested any from Earth. It is possible some were transported on the Apollo, but the only way to find out is to ask Earth if they are missing any." Zelenka said as there was a sharp knocking on the door.

"Come in Major. Shut the door." Woolsey instructed.

"Is there a problem?" Teldy asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so." Woolsey said. "We have been reviewing the sensor readings in the time leading up to Dr Keller's disappearance, it turns out Miller's and Burke's account was not accurate." He then gave the tablet to Teldy and let her watch the dots on screen until one of them disappeared.

"You think they killed her?" The Major asked.

"I don't know what to think. I want you to find out. Please find them, detain them and interrogate them."

"Understood." Teldy said before asking. "Why me and not Lorne?"

"Lorne and Dr Keller were friends. I'm afraid if he finds out that they may have killed her he may step over a line."

"So you want me to do of this without him finding out?"

"Yes." Woolsey agreed.

"I'll let you know when I have something."

"Thank you Major."

-00-

Jennifer watched the scene unfold feeling, for the first time, hopeful that there was a way out of her current predicament.

"Don't get your hopes up doctor." An all too familiar voice said. "In the next thirty minutes Burke and Miller will confess to your murder. After that Zelenka will stop his search for other explanations."

"Why would they confess?" Jennifer asked.

"Because they have been ordered to and they and their families are receiving a lot of money."

"Won't do them much good from jail." Jennifer said.

"They won't go to jail. We already have an extraction plan for them. If you don't believe me, why not come with me and watch the confession. If you want I can tell you exactly what they'll say first."

-00-

"Well?" Woolsey asked as Teldy entered his office and shut the door.

"They confessed to killing Keller and throwing her body off the balcony." Teldy said.

"Why?"

"They claim it was an accident. Keller caught them stealing drugs and hiding them in the lab, she confronted them, things got out of hand, they killed her." Teldy listed. "However, they were lying."

"They were? How do you know?"

"Ignoring the fact that no drugs are missing and that Keller was smart enough not to confront a couple of drug addicts without back up, the story was too well rehearsed. The more important question is why were they lying and how much were they lying about." Teldy said. "The fact they are willing to confess to drugs and murder implies this is big."

"Any ideas on how to get to the bottom of this?"

"We could hand them over to Ronon." She suggested, seeing Woolsey's discomfort she said. "Or I keep plugging away."

"Do what you need to do and use as many resources as you want." Woolsey said.

-00-

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked her captor. "Major Teldy wasn't factored into your master plan?"

"No." The man said, his body tense.

"She won't let this go." Jennifer said.

"I better change the plan then." The man said, pulling out an electronic device from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asked, suddenly concerned that the man may go after Teldy or Woolsey.

"Looking at the brig plans." He said distractedly. "I will see you later. I have to terminate some loose ends." With that he hurried from Woolsey's office leaving Jennifer torn between watching Teldy's and Woolsey's conversation or seeing what her captor was up to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading. Next chapter up tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

_**-28**__**th**__** November- **_

"What the hell happened?" Lorne growled as he stormed into the brig. "Where were the guards?"

"Outside where they were meant to be. They swear no one got past." Teldy said looking down at the two bodies lying on the floor of the cells. Glancing up at Lorne she was surprised with how haggard he looked. His unshaven face and the dark rings under his eyes made him look years older.

"You saying they killed themselves?" Lorne asked, his voice cold and detached.

"I'm saying we shouldn't jump to conclusions until we have seen the security footage, which Dr Zelenka is getting now." Teldy said as Lorne had a closer look at the bodies.

"Wait a minute, they were the ones with the doc before she…What were they in for?" Lorne asked.

"They confessed to killing Dr Keller." Teldy said before starting a silent count as she waited for Lorne to explode.

"They what? Why wasn't I told?" Lorne asked as he went from anger, to shock, to confusion, back to anger in under a second.

"Try to stay calm." Teldy said wondering where Woolsey was. "Listen to everything before you explode."

Feeling every muscle tense Lorne slowly nodded his head and tried to focus on breathing as Teldy explained what had happened over the last few hours.

"Why wasn't I told?" Lorne ground out when Teldy had finished.

"Ah Major Lorne you are here, good." Woolsey said approaching the pair, deliberately ignoring the wrath that was emanating from Lorne. "Dr Zelenka will be here any second. I am assuming the guards have been no help."

"None Sir, they say they checked on the hour, went back to guarding outside and came back in an hour later and they were dead. They didn't see anyone come or go and swear they never left their posts."

"Any reason to doubt their stories?" Woolsey asked as Lorne smouldered to his side.

"Not based on track record." Teldy said as Zelenka entered the brig.

"I have got the footage if you want to see it." He said trying to avoid looking at the bodies. "And trust me you want to see it. But before you do this has not been tampered with. I am one hundred percent sure it is accurate."

"So it shows something?" Teldy guessed.

"You better see for yourselves." Zelenka said adjusting his glasses. "The first video is from outside. I have sped it up of course. The guards go in and check, then come back out and from then on are always there and no one else enters."

"So they were telling the truth." Teldy said as they watched a sped up version of the footage.

"The next video is where it gets interesting." Zelenka said tapping the screen.

They watched simultaneously on split screens footage from each cell showing the two prisoners stand and move towards the force field and out of view of the camera. Moments later Miller fell back into the shot, his body crumpling lifelessly to the floor before the scene repeated with Burke.

"We already know they died. The footage doesn't show anything useful." Lorne said.

"Yes and no. It does prove that whoever did this knew where the cameras were." Zelenka said. "The next video shows he didn't know about the new cameras." He added bringing up a new video.

They all watched the screen showing Miller and Burke silently sitting in their cells, when suddenly they stood. Moments later a man approached the cell of Miller and deactivated the force field moments before shooting him, before repeating the scene with Burke.

"Who the hell is he and where did he come from and go?" Lorne asked looking round the brig for any ventilation shafts.

"I ran his picture through the staff database and found nothing, he is also not a member of Stargate Command."

"So who is he?" Woolsey asked.

"When we find him we can ask, in the mean time we should concentrate on finding him." Teldy said.

"Yes, well there may be a problem with that." Zelenka said tapping his screen again. This time the screen showed lifesigns. They watched as Miller's disappeared, followed by Burke's. When the mystery man's lifesign also disappeared Teldy said.

"Seeing there is no body, where'd he go?"

"Well, apart from death there are two other possibilities. One he transported out, two he is cloaked." Zelenka said, before looking at Woolsey. "After our discussion earlier I have been looking into both possibilities. I have found no trace of a ship nearby, of course it could be cloaked. However, when someone gets transported using beaming technology there is an associated energy spike. I did not see that here or with Dr Keller."

"Wait you think the doc is alive and cloaked?" Lorne asked.

"It's a possibility." Woolsey said.

"You didn't feel like sharing this earlier?"

"No. I had no proof. All the evidence pointed to Dr Keller being dead and then Miller and Burke confessed to her murder. It seems highly unlikely they would confess to her murder if they didn't actually kill her."

"But she could be alive and cloaked." Teldy said.

"It is a small possibility. And I stress small." Zelenka agreed.

"How long to know for sure?" Lorne asked.

"Technically unless we find Dr Keller's body we could never conclusively rule out cloaking." Zelenka explained nervously adjusting his glasses. "But for now I will see what I can do."

"Prioritise finding our mystery man." Teldy said. "Find him, find the truth."

-00-

"It's funny." The soldier said as he walked up to Jennifer. "We were all worried that Sheppard's team would see right through the fake suicide and that McKay might even find a way to uncover what had happened. When they all gave up on you so easily we relaxed. None of us thought that someone like Woolsey would actually have faith in you and think outside the box. Yet here we are. Thanks to his persistence Miller and Burke have met an untimely end, no matter, more money for me I guess." He said. Noticing Jennifer watching him with hope in her eyes he added. "Don't look so hopeful, there is no way they will find you. The only way they will find you is to come here. To do that they need one of these." He said pointing to the device round his wrist, "and we are wearing the only two in the city. All this intervention really means is that I can now use more aggressive methods to gain your cooperation." He paused and walked away from Jennifer out of the brig.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jennifer asked following him

"You see, plan A was to give no indication that I was involved, so that there would be nothing to point towards cloaking. However, now that I have had to reveal myself to deal with Burke and Miller there is nothing to be lost from revealing myself again and moving onto stage two, months ahead of schedule."

"Stage two?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes. You see my employers believe in Michael's work. Although primarily they want to make a hybrid army of mindless soldiers to do their biding, that is just the beginning. After that they want to be able to use Wraith DNA to enhance themselves. The problem as you are undoubtedly aware is combining the DNA in a stable way. But Michael, who would have been a great asset, had a plan. We will continue his work." He explained as he continued to walk through the corridors of Atlantis.

"They want Torren?" Jennifer guessed feeling a chill run up her spine.

"Yes they do. His DNA is unique and offers such potential. Not to mention the fact he may share his mother's strange connection to the Wraith. Originally I wasn't going to take him at this stage so there was no connection to your demise so that no suspicions would be raised. However, that ship has sailed so instead of waiting until you have made progress, if I take him now there will be more motivation for you to work. You see he will be experimented on regardless of if you help. And the other doctors are much less experienced and much less ethical than you." The soldier sneered.

"You can't. He's a baby?"

"A very valuable baby." The man said. "I will see you later Dr Keller, when I hope my new guest will encourage you to work without hesitation."

"No." Jennifer said.

"No? You would rather watch the baby suffer?"

"No, I won't let you take him."

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" He asked amused.

"You may be able to walk through walls, but you can't walk through me." Jennifer said moving to stand in front of him.

"Debatable." The man said throwing a punch into Jennifer's stomach.

Jennifer felt the punch as the air was expelled from her lungs. Falling to the ground she clutched her mid drift.

"As fun as this has been I suggest you do things you are actually good at." The man said. He then stepped over the doctor and started to walk away oblivious to Jennifer climbing to her feet before launching herself at him.

As they both hit the deck he directed his elbow at Jennifer making contact with her cheek. The force causing her to roll off him.

Angry by Jennifer's latest attack the man got onto his knees and moved over to Jennifer who was lying in the floor. He then grabbed her throat and began to squeeze.

"You will learn respect." He said. "My employers are not as for-" He added only to suddenly fall silent and release Jennifer with his hand instead reaching for the knife embedded in his chest. Falling back he looked down at the knife then to Jennifer and said. "You've just signed your death warrant." With that he fell to the ground.

Jennifer scrambled over to him planning on saving him if she could. But when she tried to roll him over her hands passed right through him and she realised he was no longer in her concealed world. She was completely alone, with no food, no water and no hope of rescue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

_**-30**__**th**__** November- **_

"What are you all doing here?" Carson asked as he greeted his friends. His smile quickly dropped when he saw the sombre expression on their faces. "What's happened?"

"You have somewhere we can talk?" John asked.

"Aye, this way." Carson said leading them into a small wooden shack that was he temporary home. "Take a seat." He added as he moved some of his clothes off one of the many boxes and sat down.

"Carson." Rodney started. "The other day…" Rodney started before losing his way.

"It's Jennifer." Teyla took over.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Carson asked sensing the worse was coming.

Taking a deep breath John recalled recent events before adding. "I'm sorry."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Carson asked standing. Seeing the sad looks on everyone's face he went on. "Jennifer would never take her own life. I know people always say that, but there are clear warnings that someone is contemplating suicide. Signs that would be caught."

"Like withdrawing from her friends, not sleeping, losing weight." Rodney listed.

"Feeling worthless, saying we'd be better off without her, inability to concentrate and feeling defeated." John continued. "The signs were all there, but none of us acted on them."

"But Jennifer is so optimistic." Carson said. "This doesn't make any bloody sense." He said sitting down again.

"Yes it does, we failed her." Ronon said.

-00-

Lorne jogged through the city, his feet pounding the deck in frustration. As he pushed himself harder and harder he felt his muscles scream with pain, a pain that helped keep his mind off his anger. Knowing that there was a chance that Jennifer was alive had lifted his spirits until the guilt took over. Guilt that he had wallowed in self pity when his friend had needed him the most.

He was desperate to find her, prove that she was still alive. But he knew he was the wrong man for the job. Until the return of McKay it was down to Zelenka, who so far had made no tangible progress.

He wanted to help, but had no idea how. He had made himself permanently available to Zelenka, volunteering to be a guinea pig for any cloaking test the physicist may want to run. However, when it became apparent that all he was doing was making Radek nervous he backed off. He took up talking to empty rooms, in the hope Jennifer was there and he could encourage her. However, eventually that led him to questioning his own sanity.

Finally consumed by his anger he decided to run. Run through the empty parts of the city where he could think without distraction. However, his anger was temporarily put on hold when he nearly tripped over a body.

Tapping his radio he called for medical assistance before kneeling next to the body and feeling for a pulse. Finding none he radioed Woolsey and Teldy before checking the local area was secure. Happy that the attacker, if there was one, was not still around he rolled the body over and looked at the face in surprise.

"What's happened?" Woolsey asked breathlessly as he approached the Major.

"I found Burke and Miller's killer." Lorne said. "He's dead." Seeing Woolsey's expression he added. "He was already dead. Looks like it has been at least a few hours." He added before asking. "What the-?"

"What is it Major?" Woolsey asked concerned.

"The knife he has been stabbed with is Jennifer's." Lorne said distractedly whilst he studied the body. It was then he saw a black device hanging off the body's wrist. Without thinking he picked up the device and clamped it to his wrist before disappearing.

"Major?" Woolsey called, wondering what was happening.

"You saw that too?" Teldy asked jogging up to the base commander as Lorne vanished.

"I think so." Woolsey said moments before a body appeared at his feet.

"Dr Keller?" He asked dropping down beside her, sagging in relief when he found a pulse.

"She needs water." Lorne said suddenly reappearing before picking up is discarded water bottle and holding it to Jennifer's lips.

"What's going on?" Dr Cole asked as she and Marie ran down the corridor.

"Dr Keller?" Marie asked shocked when she saw who Lorne, Woolsey and Teldy were hovering round.

-00-

"How is she?" Woolsey asked when Cole walked towards them.

"My main concern is that she is very dehydrated. I have set her up on an IV and hopefully that will be enough."

"Is she awake?" Lorne asked.

"Not really, she drifts in and out. At this stage I am not worried by that though."

"Can we sit with her?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes, but please remember she needs her rest."

As the two men took a seat by her bed Lorne said. "I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"I have always looked for the bad in what you do, compared you unfavourably with Dr Weir and Colonel Carter, always saw you and treated you as an outsider. Yet it was you who didn't give up on her; you who refused to believe what the rest took for granted. If you hadn't made Zelenka run those scans we may never have seen her again."

"If you hadn't run that way we may not have found her in time." Woolsey countered. "The important thing is you did find her and she is going to be okay."

"Will she?" Lorne asked. "Who knows what happened to her." He said pointing towards the bruises on Jennifer's face and neck. "Plus her knife was embedded in our mystery corpse."

"I'm not questioning what she has been through." Woolsey assured him. "But regardless of what has happened, she will be surrounded by her friends who will help her recovery."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey doc." Lorne smiled when he noticed Jennifer was watching him.

"You can see me?" Jennifer asked hoarsely.

"Yes, you are back with us." Lorne grinned, placing a cup of water to Jennifer's lips. Once Jennifer indicated she had had enough he asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

"Hungry?" Lorne asked, blinking in surprise. "You channelling your inner McKay there?"

"I've not eaten properly for days."

"You never eat properly." Lorne countered.

"Torren?" Jennifer asked as events started coming back to her.

"What about him?" Lorne asked.

"Is he okay? They're after him." Not waiting Lorne immediately radioed Teldy and asked her to guard the young Athosian before returning his attention to Jennifer.

"Teldy's going to make sure he's guarded."

"What if there are more of them cloaked?" Jennifer croaked.

"Teldy has been jumping between dimensions or cloaked worlds or whatever they are and has not found anyone else." He assured her once again helping her drink.

"How did you find me?" Jennifer asked, still feeling hazy.

"We knew that the guy who took you either cloaked or transported out. When I saw your knife in him I knew you were still alive. I saw the weird device on his arm and hoped it would take me to wherever you were."

"Hoped? You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't even know what that device was." Lorne confessed.

"It could have taken you anywhere."

"What matters is it took me to you."

"How did you even use it? There were no buttons."

"Not exactly sure. As soon as I put it round my wrist it cloaked me. I saw you and guessed you couldn't deactivate it, which implied Ancient tech. So I took hold of your one and kinda wished it gone."

"Wished it gone?" Jennifer asked.

"Sheppard is better at making that part sounder cooler." Lorne shrugged. "Anyway your device came off and you ended up back in the normal world."

"What if you got stuck there?"

"I didn't. Besides it was worth the risk." Lorne smiled.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Cole asked approaching the bed.

"Hungry apparently." Lorne said.

"Then why don't you get some decent food from the mess whilst I examine her."

"You'll be okay?" Lorne asked squeezing Jennifer's hand.

"I'll be fine." Jennifer smiled.

"Back soon then." The Major added. Once he was gone Cole took his place at Jennifer's bedside and said.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Welcome back."

-00-

"Dr Keller." Woolsey smiled as he approached Jennifer's bed later that day. "How are you?"

"Better thanks. More solid anyway." She said.

"Good. Dr Cole said there should be no long term affects from the cloak. She also said you are pushing to get released. Is that wise?"

"I'm okay, just need to take it easy for a bit. Which I can do from my quarters."

"But will you?" Woolsey asked before adding. "You do have a reputation of pushing yourself too hard."

"I'll rest." Jennifer said.

"Based on your track record?" Lorne queried, earning a glare from the doctor. "Besides here we can all keep an eye on you." He added as Woolsey sat down by the bed.

"I would ask if you needed anything but from the assortment of gifts you have collating over there I'm assuming you're okay."

"I've had a surprisingly large number of visitors."

"Well, I hope it reinforces to you how popular you are." Woolsey smiled before looking at Lorne.

"Major, I'm glad to see you looking like your old self." He commented noticing Lorne was once again clean shaven. Woolsey's expression then became serious and said.

"I assume that Major Lorne has told you that we have found no one else in the phase shifted city you were captive in and Torren is being guarded." When Jennifer nodded he paused and then asked. "Are you ready to tell us what happened?"

"I guess." Jennifer said as she started to recall events, stopping every now and then to answer questions. When she had finished Lorne asked.

"How exactly did your kidnapper get back to this dimension?"

"According to Dr Zelenka there is a failsafe built into the device. He was unclear as to whether or not you actually have to be dead or whether near death will suffice." Woolsey said.

"Let's not find out." Jennifer said.

"Quite." Woolsey agreed, before asking. "How long was it after you stabbed him that Lorne found you?"

"I don't know. After he went back into this dimension I had no access to water so I just stayed by the body, hoping you would find him and me. To conserve energy I tried to sleep so I lost all track of time."

"Well the important thing is Lorne did find you." Woolsey said before asking. "And he gave no clue about who he was or who he was working for?"

"No, just that he, Miller and Burke were being well paid."

"Any indication there was someone else involved in the city?" Lorne asked.

"No. He didn't say either way."

"Do you think you are still in danger?" Woolsey questioned.

"No. I don't know. I hope not."

"Well Zelenka is working on a," Woolsey paused thinking of the right word, giving up he went on. "gadget, that will transmit your location to this," He paused again looking to Lorne who jumped in.

"Non cloaked, phase unshifted world?"

"Right," Woolsey agreed, without sounding convinced. "Anyway, once he has tested the device we will give it to you and in the event that you are ever pulled into a shielded version of this reality you can press the button and we'll know where you are."

"Thanks."

"I don't suppose he mentioned where they got the devices from?" Lorne asked.

"No, just that they were the only two of them. But he could have been lying. Other than that the only thing he really told me was without the Ancient gene it I wouldn't be able to deactivate it."

"I'm sure Drs McKay and Zelenka will enjoy trying to add fail safes." Woolsey said.

"And you'll let them?" Lorne asked. Seeing Woolsey's surprised look he said. "I just assumed they'd be locked away rather than experimented on, in case they programmed them into hiding the whole city permanently."

"Whilst I more than share your concerns I believe that it will be impossible to stop them." Woolsey explained as Lorne glanced at his watch and stood.

"I need to check on Teldy, I'll be back later." Lorne said. "Don't worry I'll bring you back more real food." He added before kissing Jennifer on the forehead and leaving.

"So, umm, I just wanted to thank you." Jennifer said when Lorne had disappeared.

"Thank me? For what?" Woolsey asked baffled.

"For not giving up on me."

"How do you mean?"

"For not believing I'd jumped."

"How do you know that?"

"I was in your office when you were discussing it with Zelenka."

"I see."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." She added sheepishly. "I was just desperate to find out if there was any chance of being found."

"I imagine you learnt rather a lot about the people here." Woolsey said.

"Yes and no." Jennifer said cryptically as Woolsey's attention was drawn to his radio.

"Sir, incoming wormhole, it's Colonel Sheppard's IDC." Chuck said.

"I'll be right there." Woolsey said, before looking at Jennifer. "Colonel Sheppard's team has returned, I need to go and brief them first just so no one accidently shoots you believing you are an imposter. Once everyone knows you are alive and you opposed to a clone, alien, replicator or anything else not you we'll come down. In the mean time get some rest." Woolsey smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

As Sheppard's team walked through the gate they all picked up on the atmosphere in the gate room and wondered what had lifted everyone's spirits.

"Colonel Sheppard welcome back. Dr Beckett it is good to see you again." Woolsey said jogging into the gate room.

"Aye, I just wish it was under better circumstances." The doctor said.

"Please can you all come up to the briefing room?" Woolsey asked breathlessly.

"Okay." John asked, feeling like something was wrong. "Much happen whilst we weren't here?"

"Yes, it has been a very eventful few days."

"How eventful?" John asked as McKay questioned.

"What has he broken?"

"Nothing has been broken." Woolsey assured McKay as they reached the briefing room. "In fact things have been fixed."

"What exactly has happened?" John asked feeling Woolsey was hiding something and beginning to feel uneasy.

"Please take a seat and I will fill you in." Woolsey said taking a moment to catch his breath. "Before you ask questions, please let me tell you everything." Woolsey added before recapping recent events.

-00-

When Woolsey finished he looked round the room and waited.

"So Jennifer is alive?" Carson asked as the others sat in silent shock.

"Very much so." Woolsey smiled.

"And Torren is safe?" Teyla asked.

"Yes. Major Teldy is guarding him and Kannan." Woolsey assured her.

"Where's the doc?" John asked.

"In the infirmary."

"How bad?"

"She's okay. She was suffering from dehydration when Major Lorne found her. But she has been treated and Dr Cole assured me that Dr Keller would make a full recovery." Woolsey smiled as looked onto the still shocked faces. "Teyla, why don't you see Torren. And I am sure that Dr Keller would like to see the rest of you." Woolsey said.

-00-

John, Carson, Rodney and Ronon silently made it to the infirmary in record time, but they all stopped short of entering, each convinced they were caught up in some twisted dream. It was Carson who was the first to cross the threshold. Spotting Jennifer on the far side he strode over and said, whilst engulfing Jennifer in a hug.

"Good to see you lass."

"Good to be seen." Jennifer said smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm ready to leave the infirmary. How long are you staying for?"

"I don't know. As long as you want me I guess, but seeing as there is a queue behind me I'll leave you be for now. But we'll talk soon." He said hugging her once more before backing away.

"Hey." Jennifer said as Ronon, Rodney and John stared at her in disbelief.

"Hi." John said smiling. "You know there are less extreme ways to get a day off?"

"I'll bare that in mind." Jennifer smiled as John approached the doctor and gently placed a finger below her chin and raised her head so he could see the bruising.

"You okay?" He asked seriously.

"I'm fine."

"Sir." Lorne said approaching John at Jennifer's bedside.

"Major, I see you have relocated that missing razor." John said noticing Lorne's lack of facial hair. "And raided the entire mess?" He added seeing the two trays of food he was carrying.

"For the doc. She's hungry."

"Great so am I." Rodney said about to take some food off the tray.

"Rodney!" John chastised.

"Go ahead. There's probably too much for me anyway." Jennifer said, the offer directed at everyone.

"Besides I can do another food run." Lorne said emphasising the word 'another' as Rodney took a sandwich.

"I've got more paperwork that needs doing if you'd prefer." John offered half joking before sobering and adding. "I am looking forward to reading the write up on this one."

"It's not often that Zelenka gets to play the hero. I'll make sure he gets full credit." Lorne said, resulting in Rodney rolling his eyes adding.

"Don't stroke his ego, he'll start making mistakes."

"Yeah, can't have physicists with big egos." John said looking at Rodney who ignored the barb and asked Jennifer, whilst he chewed on a sandwich.

"So, you have been roaming round the city with no restrictions? Able to go anywhere, see anything."

"I guess." Jennifer said.

"How'd you cope with hearing and seeing everything but not being able to join in?" John asked.

"That wasn't so bad, kinda like being back at high school. Although it was uncomfortable being able to listen to everyone's conversations."

"When you say everyone's, who exactly?" Rodney asked as John chipped in.

"Plenty of blackmail material?"

"Jennifer," Teyla smiled as she approached the group carrying Torren, saving Jennifer from having to answer the question. "It is so good to see you."

"Teyla. How's my favourite guy?"

"He is fine, thanks to you." She smiled and handed Torren to Jennifer as Ronon silently slipped out of the infirmary.

-00-

"Have you talked to Jennifer yet?" Teyla asked as she parried Ronon's blows in the gym later that evening.

"No."

"Why?"

"Didn't want to upset her."

"So you ignore her?" Teyla said launching her own attack.

"It's easier."

"For you."

"You said she lied about being interested in someone else because I put her under too much pressure."

"So?" Teyla asked regretting telling Ronon.

"So, if I don't see her I can't pressure her."

"I also said she missed you as a friend. She needs her friends." Teyla argued as the pair continued to clash bantos rods. When Ronon did not respond she asked.

"Do you still care for her?"

"Yes."

"Then why won't you speak to her?"

"When we thought she was dead, it was hard." Ronon said.

"It was and that was when you weren't talking. If something happens to her it will be hard regardless of your relationship. So why destroy a friendship."

"Kinda already destroyed it." Ronon shrugged.

"You were hurt, but it is not too late."

"I gave up on her." Ronon said, suddenly stopping sparring.

"How do you mean?" Teyla asked lowering her guard.

"When she first came I thought she was weak and didn't belong here."

"Many of us had doubts." Teyla said.

"I told her what I had thought and that I didn't think that anymore. But then

I believed she jumped. I should have known she was stronger than that."

"We all should, but we can't change the past. We can change the future."

-00-

"Hey Rodney." Jennifer said from the door of his lab.

"Jennifer? Should you be up?" Rodney asked.

"I'm fine." The doctor answered. "Do you have a minute?"

"Um, sure. Just give me a second." He said as he finished typing his code. When he was done he turned and smiled. "All done. You want a seat?"

"How about we walk." Jennifer said.

"Oh, it's one of those conversations."

"One of what conversations?" Jennifer asked.

"The one of those where you say I'm a nice guy but."

"Rodney, you are a great friend and I treasure our friendship. I don't want to risk it for anything, which is why I want to clarify something."

"It's okay." Rodney said. "I understand. But Jennifer if you were to have feelings for anyone don't ignore them, life's too short."

"I'll bear that in mind. So are we okay?"

"We're fine." Rodney said. "And thank you for telling me, rather than leaving the galaxy without a word."

"Rodney, she's coming back."

"Who?"

"Katie. She's on the Daedalus." With that Jennifer left Rodney to ponder the news.

-00-

Jennifer returned to her quarters beginning to feel restless. Hoping she and Rodney would be okay she wondered if there was any hope of salvaging her friendship with Ronon. Based on the complete lack of contact since his return she feared the worse. As she sat on her bed she considered going to talk to Ronon, but decided against it. Instead she moved to her desk and thought about writing the report of her recent exploits. Before she got that far though her door chimed.

"Ronon? You okay?" Jennifer asked when she opened her door.

"Yeah. No. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Jennifer said stepping back, letting the former runner into her quarters. She watched as he entered and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room until he eventually asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bored. And, as no one is letting me go back to work, frustrated"

"They're worried about you." Ronon reasoned.

"I wasn't badly hurt," Jennifer said.

"We thought we'd lost you." He said before stepping towards Jennifer and engulfing her in hug.

After overcoming her initial shock Jennifer relaxed into the hug, concerned at what was upsetting Ronon. When Ronon finally pulled back Jennifer asked.

"You okay?"

"I want to apologise."

"For what?" Jennifer asked.

"How I acted."

"Acted? When?"

"After you said you were interested in someone else, I shouldn't have walked away. I gave up on our friendship, then I gave up on you. I believed them when they said you jumped. I should have known better."

"Ronon, when I was cloaked I kinda overheard some of the conversations you had with Teyla so I know you know I lied about the someone else."

"Because I pressured you."

"No, because I'm a coward. But the point is I lied to you, so I really didn't deserve your friendship."

"Still shouldn't have abandoned you. I'm just not good at this."

"Neither am I." Jennifer said. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I missed you." Ronon confessed before hugging Jennifer again.

Before Jennifer knew what was happening Ronon pulled away and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading, next chapter up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jennifer." Carson said sternly as he entered her office.

"Hey Carson." Jennifer smiled.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Working."

"Yes I can see that. Why are you working?" He asked with an exasperated tone.

"We're short staffed." Jennifer shrugged.

"But we have it covered."

"I know, but it is still my job to make sure it runs smoothly and all I have done over the last few days is watch other people pick up the slack. Besides there is no medical reason for me not to work."

"We're just worried about you." Carson said more gently.

"And I appreciate that, but I need to work."

"And rest and eat." Carson listed.

"Which I'm doing."

"Really?" Carson asked in a mildly chastising tone.

"Really."

"So why didn't you have lunch?"

"I did. Lorne brought me a tray, which I ate."

"Oh, well that's good." Carson said, the wind taken out if his sails.

"A more important question is why didn't you have lunch?" Jennifer countered, causing the Scot to look a little sheepish.

"Umm, well…" Carson started only for Jennifer to walk over to him.

"Carson, you have no idea how happy I am that you are here, but you need take care of yourself. We are actually reasonably staffed at the moment so why don't you take the afternoon off or at the very least get a late lunch."

"Right, okay then." Carson said leaving the office feeling confused.

"Everything okay?" Marie asked, seeing the perplexed look on Carson's face.

"Is she going to get some rest?" Cole questioned, joining the conversation.

"No, I am apparently."

-00-

"Dr Keller." Caldwell said rapping on her office door as dusk started to hit the city.

"Colonel. What brings you down here, is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine. Just came down to drop some things off."

"What kind of things?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Firstly, some staff. I know it is a temporary fix, but we are shutting the infirmary on the Daedalus whilst we're here. All ten of the Daedalus infirmary staff are at you disposal. Should allow everyone here to have some time off."

"Thank you." Jennifer said smiling. "Wait ten? The Daedalus only has a team of five."

"Turns out there was a deliberate accidental screw up with the roster. Dr Lam sends her apologies. As I said, it is only a short term fix, I have to take them all back when I leave, but a few days rest I hoping will be a welcome respite, especially seeing how your luck seems to be playing up again."

"You heard?"

"Not a story that is likely to be kept quiet. So how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, thanks."

"Good to hear. Don't know if anyone has told you but Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne and Dr McKay have been searching the Daedalus for other hidden people of interest. So far the search has turned up empty. So it looks like you are safe, for now anyway."

"And still no closer to who was behind it." Jennifer said sadly.

"We will find them." Caldwell assured her. "Sheppard may have plenty of faults, but he protects his own. He won't let this drop and neither will I."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, I better leave you to break in my staff. I'd appreciate it if they all come back unscathed." He said beginning to turn before suddenly remembering the box in his arms. "Nearly forgot. Sam asked me to give you this." He said putting the box on Jennifer's desk. "She said don't open it until Christmas."

-00-

Later that evening Jennifer sat in her quarters wondering how to spend her unexpectedly free evening. She looked at the box Caldwell had given her earlier and was tempted to open it. She walked towards the box and carefully picked it up fighting the urge to open it. Finally overcoming temptation she carried the box to her wardrobe and hid it.

Celebrating her minor victory of self-control she turned and decided to start on the paperwork she had ignored for weeks. She was just about to turn on her computer when her door chimed.

"Doc." John said when she opened her door.

"Colonel? What's happened?" She asked.

"Why do you always assume I only want to see you when something is wrong?" John asked.

"Well normally the only time you seek me out is when you or others need treatment and because the only times you have ever been to my quarters is when there has been an emergency."

"Fair points." John conceded. "But today there is no emergency and no need for your medical skills."

"That's good. So what can I do for you? Did your search of the Daedalus find something?"

"'Fraid not. Still in the dark on that. Doesn't look like there will be answers anytime soon. But we will find out who is behind this."

"I know." Jennifer said. "So if there is no emergency and no news what brings you here?"

"Well I heard that you have some time off."

"Thanks to Colonel Caldwell and Carolyn." Jennifer said.

"So, seeing you have the next forty hours off I've come to escort you to movie night."

"I thought movie night was Saturday."

"That's the city movie night. I'm talking about team movie night."

"Team movie night? I'm not in your team."

"Sure you are. So you ready?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be." John said. "Everyone wants you there."

"Have you spoken to Rodney and Ronon about this?" Jennifer asked, assuming they would not appreciate her presence.

"I have. I repeat everyone wants you there and I'm not leaving without you."

"Fine, I'm coming."

"Good." John smiled in victory moving away from the door to let Jennifer out. As they walked he asked.

"So how are you doing?"

"I've avoided being kidnapped for a few days so pretty good."

"And the whole stress of running an understaffed department?"

"It's fine. The respite for the next few days is good."

"Make sure you get some rest." John ordered.

"That's all I have been doing recently."

"See that's not what I heard. Carson said you were in your office working earlier."

"I was." Jennifer agreed. "But it was a single shift. Half of what Carson worked."

"Carson hasn't just been kidnapped." John pointed out. "You can't fault us for being concerned."

"I know. So what's the movie?" Jennifer asked changing subjects.

"No idea. There is a box of new films waiting in Ronon's room."

"Ronon's room?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah he is the only one with a complete lack of clutter, which means we can all fit in." John explained as they reached the Satedan's room. Swiping his hand over the sensor John waited for the door to open before walking straight in.

"You're early." Ronon said as John walked towards him.

"Well it took less time than I thought to persuade the doc to come." John said.

"Want me to go and come back later?" Jennifer offered causing both men to say.

"No."

"Take a seat doc, I'm going to get some supplies." With that John left the room leaving Ronon and Jennifer alone.

"How you doing?" Ronon asked.

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"Good."

"You sure you're okay with me being here? I can go if you find this…" She paused trying to think of the right word.

"Find it what?" Ronon asked.

"I don't know, weird, awkward."

"You find this awkward?" Ronon asked.

"A little." Jennifer confessed. "You ran pretty fast from my room the other day and I've not seen you since."

"Sorry. It's hard."

"I should go."

"No." Ronon said grabbing hold of her hand. "I want you here. I just don't know what you want from me. I don't know how to be your friend and be there without scaring you."

"Scaring me?" Jennifer asked confused. "You don't scare me."

"You said you were interested in someone else because you were scared."

"I was scared, but not of you." Jennifer said. "I'm not good at relationships, but I do know they take effort and time, time that I didn't have. I didn't want to ruin what we had so I lied and ruined what we had. But I was not scared of you." Jennifer explained, speaking so fast that Ronon had trouble keeping up.

"Relationships shouldn't be hard or take effort." Ronon said.

"Maybe in fairy tales." Jennifer said. "But in my life, every relationship I have had has failed because I didn't put in enough effort or make enough time."

"Maybe you weren't in a relationship with the right person." Ronon said as his door chimed. Releasing her hand he walked away and let Teyla in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

"What happened?" Jennifer asked when John's team came in covered in dust and lacerations with torn clothes.

"Amorous local, strange bugs and roof collapse." John said. Jennifer looked at him wondering if he was joking before shaking her head.

"So apart from Rodney who is the most badly hurt?" Jennifer asked, earning a smile from John and Teyla.

"Ronon took the brunt of the collapse." John said.

"Okay, I'll look at you first." Jennifer said.

"What about me? I got attacked by bugs." Rodney said.

"Carson will be over shortly." Jennifer assured him.

"Fine, but if I die it is on your head."

"We'll live." Ronon said.

"Funny." Rodney shot back as Jennifer directed the former runner to a gurney. Once Ronon was sitting down Jennifer asked.

"Any pain?"

"No."

"None at all?" Jennifer pressed.

"No." Ronon repeated causing Jennifer to stare at him until he caved.

"Fine, my shoulder is a little sore."

"Shirt off." Jennifer instructed. When she saw the bruising she asked.

"Little sore?"

When Ronon shrugged she sighed and said, "I want to get that under the scanner. Any other little, or mildly sore parts I should know about?"

"No."

"Hmm." Jennifer said doubtfully. But when Ronon remained silent she said. "Fine, let's get you under the scanner. You know the drill."

Leaping off the gurney Ronon went to the scanner and patiently let Jennifer do the tests.

"Okay, scan came back normal." Jennifer said causing Ronon to throw a 'told you so' face, ignoring it she went on. "So you're good to go."

"Everything okay with you?" Ronon asked as he stood.

"Yeah."

"You sure? You look a little tired."

"Thanks." Jennifer said sarcastically.

"Not seen you much recently." Ronon said. Knowing he was responsible for that he added. "In the Mess. You don't seem to go anymore. You working too much?"

"I'm fine. I'm only working doubles and I'm eating."

"Good." He said, putting his hands in his pockets before asking. "You want to go to movie night?"

"I can't. Working." Jennifer explained. As an awkward silence descended Jennifer took a deep breath and asked. "Next time?"

"Sure." The runner smiled. "Have you actually eaten tonight?"

"Not yet."

"I'll bring you something." With that he walked away not giving Jennifer a chance to respond. Shaking her head she turned and walked back to the others. Seeing Carson was treating John she walked to Teyla asking.

"Any injuries, pain or strange feelings?"

"No. I was not involved in any of the excitement." Teyla said.

"That's good. I will just get a blood sample."

"Did you want to get something to eat after that?"

"No, I'm working all evening." Jennifer said, when she noticed Teyla's expression she added. "Now the Daedalus is gone we are back to where we were so back to doubles. But Ronon is bringing me something to eat."

"Things seem better between you." The Athosian commented.

"Maybe, a bit." Jennifer agreed as she placed the needle in Teyla's arm.

"But you are still not ready to commit to him emotionally."

"I don't have time for relationships."

"But you have time for friendship?"

"That's different. You don't have to work on friendship, with a real friend anyway."

"Have you considered the same is true for relationships?"

"Not my relationships." Jennifer said as she removed the needle from Teyla's arm.

"Maybe you have not been in a relationship with the right person." Teyla went on.

"That's what Ronon said." Jennifer said.

"He should know. I believe that he and Marlena were very happy. Perhaps you should take a chance. Don't think about what may go wrong, think about what may go right." She let her words sink in for a minute before nodding at the approaching figure and saying. "Enjoy your dinner. I will see you tomorrow."

Confused by the comment Jennifer turned round and saw Ronon approaching. Smiling she greeted. "Hey, you're back."

"Brought your food. You want it in your office?"

"Umm, yeah, just give me a minute." Jennifer said turning back to Teyla. Noticing she was no longer in the infirmary Jennifer went to her office where Ronon was pacing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, no, I need to say something. Sit. Please."

Despite her confusion Jennifer sat and watched Ronon, waiting for him to speak.

Ronon opened his mouth then shut it again and resumed pacing. He then stopped and opened his mouth again and once again shut it and restarted his pacing.

Jennifer watched in confusion as Ronon paced until the final runner eventually growled and said.

"You should eat." With that he left Jennifer's office.

"Not weird at all." Jennifer muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

"Doctor." Woolsey said from Jennifer's office door.

"Mr Woolsey? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I hope not. We were just worried that you had not been seen much outside of the infirmary since the Daedalus left."

"We're still short staffed." Jennifer said.

"But Dr Beckett is still here."

"Still short staffed." Jennifer shrugged.

"So you're not hiding?"

"No, well maybe. Having spent days being completely ignored because no one could see me, it is still a little weird seeing everyone stare at me. Also half the city are treating me like I am suicidal and it is a little disconcerting and overwhelming."

"I can only imagine." Woolsey said sympathetically. "However, you still need to eat, so I am going to insist you accompany me to the Mess Hall."

"You never eat in the Mess Hall." Jennifer pointed out.

"That's not entirely accurate." Woolsey said. "I occasionally eat in the Mess Hall. And I always eat in the Mess Hall for special occasions, which tonight is."

"The Christmas party." Jennifer said.

"Yes. You, three marines and Clint, no, don't tell me, Chuck, are the only ones not in attendance."

"The rest of my team really wanted to go." Jennifer said.

"And you didn't?"

"Not into parties." Jennifer said. "It meant more to them."

"Regardless, seeing how everyone is at the party I think that it doesn't make sense you manning the infirmary. So I am here to take you to the party. You can keep your radio with you so you can attend any emergency. Although Dr Cole has already volunteered to be on standby, so there is no need to take your radio at all."

"She did?"

"Yes she did. So shall we?"

"Umm, okay." Jennifer said, guessing she wouldn't get away with staying in her office. Quickly locking her drawers she stood and moved towards Woolsey.

-00-

As they entered the Mess Hall Jennifer was stunned with how decorated it was, with everything from tinsel to lights.

"Wow, when did this happen. Is that a Christmas tree?" She asked seeing the huge tree in one of the corners.

"It is. And it has been up for days, which only makes me more concerned that you have been living in the infirmary." Woolsey said. "Have you actually eaten recently?"

"Yes. People keep bringing me trays of food in the infirmary, so I haven't needed to come here." Jennifer said, trying to put Woolsey at ease.

"Well that's good I think." Woolsey said as he led her towards SGA1.

"Hey doc." John smiled when he saw her approaching.

"Hi."

"Jennifer, I'm glad you could join us." Teyla said warmly.

"Although you did miss the movies." Lorne pointed out.

"Movies? What movies?" Jennifer asked.

"Classic Christmas films." John said.

"They were great." Ronon said causing Jennifer to frown as she tried to picture Ronon watching the Christmas classics.

"What exactly did you watch?" She asked.

"Die Hard." Ronon grinned.

"Die Hard?" Woolsey asked confused.

"Yeah, it has everything you need for a Christmas movie." John said. "Set at Christmas, good guy overcoming bad guy."

"And families being reunited." Lorne added earning a playful slap on the arm from Jennifer.

"What?" He asked.

"I expect that from him." Jennifer said nodding at Sheppard. "I expect better from you."

"Should I be offended by that?" John asked.

"Based on your surreal views on Christmas films I think it is time for me to bow out and do the rounds." Woolsey said. "I will see you all later."

"Time for us to go as well." Lorne said grabbing hold of Jennifer's hand.

"Go where?" Jennifer asked as the Major started to lead her away from the others.

"To dance."

"What? No. I don't dance."

"Live a little doc." He grinned.

"Relax Chewie, they are just friends." John said when he saw Ronon scowl at Lorne's retreating back.

-00-

"What did you do?" Jennifer asked as she sat next to John, who was all by himself.

"Ronon and Teyla went for food and Carson and Rodney are on the dance floor."

"Both of them?" Jennifer asked looking at the dance area.

"Apparently Carson has become quite the ladies man and Katie can be persuasive." John smiled.

"Rodney looks happy." Jennifer commented as she caught sight of the smiling physicist.

"Yes he does." John agreed. "You okay with them?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"He confessed that he made a declaration a while ago." John said, starting to feel uncomfortable about talking about personal issues.

"He did, but I told him I didn't think of him like that. I'm glad he's found someone."

"That's good." John said, before asking. "What happened to your dance partner?"

"He's finally got up the courage to ask Amanda to dance."

"Amanda?" John asked looking round trying to place the name with a face. "Oh, Dr Cole." He then looked back at Jennifer and said. "So, I'm not good at the whole emotion and people thing but I need you to do something for me."

"Okay."

"If things ever get really out of hand you talk to me." He said before quickly adding. "Or someone else if you prefer, just talk to someone."

"Things have never got that bad, but if they do I promise I will talk to someone." Jennifer assured him as a slightly breathless Carson joined them.

"What do you two think you're doing just sitting here?"

"I'm enjoying a quiet drink." John said. "We can't all be Casanova."

"And your excuse?" Carson asked looking at Jennifer.

"Just resting."

"Well you should be resting with your team, not hiding over here." He said. "Let's go." He added offering her his arm.

-00-

"What's up big guy?" John asked, noticing Ronon storm towards him before sitting down.

"Ronon has just had an interesting experience with Lieutenants Milton and Watson." Teyla said joining them.

"What type of experience?" John asked, concerned that Ronon was managing to simultaneously look angry, upset and uncomfortable.

Seeing Ronon wasn't going to forward any information Teyla said. "We were walking back over here when Ronon accidently walked into Lieutenant Milton. Ronon caught her before she fell over, however, when she had regained her balance she pointed to a plant above them and said something I didn't hear, before kissing Ronon." She explained causing John to laugh. "When Lieutenant Milton walked away Ronon stood there only for Lieutenant Watson to step towards him and kiss him." When John laughed louder Ronon glared at him causing the Colonel to say.

"Sorry buddy, thought you knew about mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" Teyla asked.

"It's an Earth thing. If a couple are standing underneath mistletoe they are meant to kiss." John explained.

"Why?" Teyla questioned.

"No idea, it's just tradition."

"Your customs are most strange." Teyla said as John tried to keep his laughter in check.

"I have no interest in either of them." Ronon said.

"Well they clearly have an interest in you." John said.

"So it is acceptable for anyone to display their interest by kissing the other person under that plant?" Ronon asked sounding confused.

"Well, acceptable may be a bit strong in some cases." John said.

"How do I stop it happening?"

"Either don't stand anywhere near mistletoe or become attached."

"Attached to what?" Ronon asked confused.

"A person." John explained. "Show that you are not available."

Seeing Ronon's perplexed look Teyla said. "I think John is saying that if you were romantically involved with someone, others would not try to kiss you."

"Something happen?" Jennifer asked returning to the couch with a bowl of chips, noticing Ronon's annoyed expression.

"Just teaching Ronon some Earth traditions." John said before pointing to Jennifer's bowl and saying. "Gone for the healthy option there doc?"

"I take it you don't want any then?" Jennifer replied, leaning back and offering the bowl to Ronon.

"Wouldn't go that far." John said lunging over trying to grab some chips. The movement causing Jennifer to move away from him and she found herself leaning against Ronon.

"Sorry." She mumbled embarrassed.

"So what other strange traditions should we know about?" Teyla asked John, trying to save Jennifer from further embarrassment.

"Christmas traditions are not strange." John countered, before picking some unusual ones to tell Teyla about.

Ronon silently listened to the exchange watching Jennifer relax before finally starting to doze off. When she finally fell to sleep Ronon protectively wrapped his arm round her shoulder and let her head rest against his chest. John opened his mouth to speak, but the glare Ronon threw him made him reconsider.

-00-

"Is she okay?" Woolsey asked as he approached SGA1's corner and saw Jennifer on the couch, head resting against Ronon, fast asleep.

"Just tired." John said.

"How can she sleep with all the noise?" Woolsey asked.

"One of the hidden skills picked up in medical school." Carson explained. "You learn to sleep where you can when you can."

"I see. I think. Well I am going to call it a night."

"Good night." Teyla smiled as John glanced at his watch and said.

"Happy Christmas."

Looking down at his watch Woolsey raised a surprised eyebrow and replied. "Happy Christmas." Before leaving the group.

"You should probably wake the doc." John said. "She is on in a few hours."

"No need." Ronon said as he slid out from under Jennifer before picking her up and carrying her back to her quarters.

"Well that's going to get the rumour mill churning." Carson smiled as the pair the pair disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Jennifer woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed. As she stretched though she realised she was still dressed and tried to remember why. Worried she couldn't remember anything past beginning to doze off during the Christmas party she climbed out of bed and started to touch random items in her room to ensure she hadn't been cloaked again.

Content she was still part of the main city she quickly showered before going to her wardrobe to pick out a clean uniform. As she pulled the uniform out saw the box that Caldwell had left for her. Pulling it from the wardrobe she carefully put it on her bed before quickly dressing. When she was final ready she went and sat on her bed before opening the box, revealing two wrapped parcels. The first parcel she didn't need to open as the strong smell of coffee hit her nose as soon as it was within two feet of her face. Looking at the label she instantly recognised Sam's writing and grinned at the message not to drink it all at once.

The second parcel was more neatly wrapped, but the label had even more familiar writing on it. Wondering how her dad had managed to get a gift to her she felt both happy and sad as she read.

'_I thought you may need a friend. _

_Don't work too hard. _

_Love Dad.'_

Confused she carefully unwrapped the gift smiling in surprise at the contents. Before she could spend too much time staring at the gift her door chimed. When she opened it and saw Ronon she smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ronon said. When Jennifer silently waited for him to explain his presence he added. "Just wanted to make sure you were up for you shift. I didn't know how to set your alarm."

"It goes off at six every morning." Jennifer explained before asking. "Why were you trying to set my alarm?"

"Didn't want to wake you." Realising how strange the comment sounded in relation to setting alarm clocks he quickly said. "Last night, well this morning, early morning, when I brought you back here." Seeing Jennifer's look of pure confusion he explained. "From the party…you fell to sleep."

"And you brought me back?" Jennifer guessed, reddening in embarrassment.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." She said, unable to maintain eye contact.

"Can I come in?" Ronon asked, not wanting to continue the conversation in the corridor.

"Yeah, sure, sorry." Jennifer said pulling back from the door.

As Ronon entered he saw the discarded wrapping paper and asked. "The present thing?"

"Yeah, from Sam and my dad."

"What did they get you?"

"Coffee from Sam."

"It's bad for you." Ronon grumbled.

"So is getting beaten up, doesn't stop you though." Jennifer shot back. Knowing better than to argue Ronon looked at the other item on the bed and asked.

"What's that?"

"Chip."

"Chip?" The former runner questioned staring at the battered looking animal.

"Chip my bear."

"Not following."

"When I was four we went to a State Fair. My dad won Chip for me. I've had him ever since. He was my one true friend growing up. Sad huh? Anyway Dad thought I might need him."

"Chip?" Ronon asked feeling lost.

"Yeah."

"Why do you need Chip?"

"To make me feel better on a bad day. Something to hug." Jennifer tried to explain. Seeing how lost Ronon was looking she quickly changed topics and asked. "So what did you want to discuss?"

"Sheppard said on Earth you give presents to people you care about. So I got you this." He said pulling a small rectangular box from a pocket.

"You didn't have to."

"Yeah, I did." Ronon said holding it out to Jennifer who took the package.

Smiling she opened the box and found a small switchblade. Touched by the gift she took it from the box and pressed the release button that allowed the blade to fly out. Carefully she put the blade away before releasing it again. For a few minutes she played with the knife, almost hypnotised by the motion. Finally she looked at Ronon and said.

"Thank you."

"Keep it with you." Ronon instructed. "Just in case."

"I will."

"Good. I should go."

"Wait." Jennifer said moving to her desk. "I have something for you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's nothing much, but I thought you might like it."

Ronon ripped off the paper and pulled a DVD case from the wrapping. As he read what was on the box he broke out in a huge grin.

"You always said you needed to watch it, now you can."

"Want to watch it with me?" Ronon offered.

Despite hating the Alien films Jennifer said. "Okay, but not now. I have to get to the infirmary or I'll be late."

"Later then?" Ronon asked hopefully.

"Sure, but if you want to watch without me that's fine."

"Won't be the same without you." Ronon said. "I'll pick you up after your shift." Not giving Jennifer a chance to argue he left her quarters.

-00-

When Amanda came in for her shift later that day she headed straight to Jennifer's office and stood in the doorway smiling. When Jennifer finally noticed she was there she picked up on Amanda's smile and said.

"Hey. Happy Christmas! Does the grin mean you and Evan had fun last night?"

"Happy Christmas back at you. And yes we had lots of fun last night." Amanda confirmed. "But I'm grinning at the bigger story of the evening of Ronon carrying you to your quarters. So what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I slept through all of it. I didn't even know how I got back to my room until Ronon told me."

"When did he tell you?"

"This morning."

"Where did he tell you?"

"My quarters." Jennifer said. "It wasn't like that, he came by to make sure I was up for my shift."

"Oh. I kinda hoped he would have made his move." Amanda said slightly disappointed.

"I think he's waiting on me." Jennifer said.

"So when are you making your move?" Amanda asked. Before Jennifer had a chance to answer Jennifer saw Ronon walking towards her office.

"Hey Ronon." She called, causing Amanda to spin round and smile at the former runner.

"Hey doc. You ready?" Ronon asked, ignoring Cole.

"Yes she is." Amanda replied for Jennifer. "You kids have fun." With that she walked off smiling.

"Just let me shut my computer down." Jennifer said hoping her face was not as red as it felt. When the screen finally went dark she stood and walked over to Ronon asking. "Where to?"

"Dinner then movie."

"Sounds perfect." Jennifer smiled as she fell into step along side Ronon. As they walked they Ronon glanced down at Jennifer and opened his mouth to speak before deciding better of it and adjusting his focus to look forward. As he did so Jennifer looked up at Ronon and was about to start a conversation when she saw how focused Ronon seemed to be. Not wanting to disturb him she moved her head so she looked forward and walked silently on. Sensing movement Ronon glanced back at Jennifer and was disappointed to see her not looking at him.

As they reached the entrance of the Mess Hall Ronon looked up and saw some more mistletoe. Thinking back to what John had said the night before he stopped and gently placed a hand on Jennifer's shoulder before turning her to face him.

Not answering Jennifer's questioning look with words, he instead leaned down and kissed her.

"'Bout time." Lorne said as he entered the Mess Hall causing Jennifer to spin round as she turned scarlet, whilst Ronon glared at the Major. "Just saying." Lorne added as he walked past.

Hesitantly Jennifer turned back round and looked at Ronon who said.

"Sorry. Shouldn't have done that."

Taking a nervous breath Jennifer stood on her tiptoes and reached one arm up to Ronon's head before gently pulling his head down and kissing him.

When they finally broke apart neither were aware of the silence that had fallen nor were they aware of every set of eyes in the mess hall watching them. Focused solely on the doctor Ronan asked.

"You okay with this?"

"Yeah." Jennifer managed to squeak out.

"Good." Ronan said with a wolfish grin before kissing her again.

Across the Mess Hall Lorne sat in front of Sheppard and held out his hand grinning. Reluctantly John handed over some money.

"Can't win them all sir." He said sympathetically.

"Tell me you weren't betting on them." Teyla asked.

"Well we weren't betting against them." John said.

"We just bet on when. I said today. The colonel said New year." Lorne explained. "Don't worry they don't know, not that it looks like they'll care." The Major said noticing the pair were still wrapped up in their own world.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
